A Dor de Fênix
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: A história de amor trágica de Ikki e Esmeralda


**~ * ~ A dor de Fênix ~* ~**

**_Ikki_**

            Eu estou caído no chão de um quarto que mais parece uma cela. Não consigo mover um único músculo. Meu corpo parece estar todo quebrado. O sangue escorre em filetes de minha testa, minha boca. Eu tenho arranhões e hematomas em meus braços, costas, peito e rosto. Todo dia é assim. Meu mestre me ataca impiedosamente, diz que enquanto eu tiver sentimentos dentro de meu coração eu não conquistarei a Armadura de Fênix. Diz que eu devo esquecer, não, odiar meu irmão se eu quiser me tornar um cavaleiro de verdade, mas eu não consigo odiar Shun. Ele é meu irmão, minha família e eu sei que ele estará esperando que eu volte. Nos treinos eu nem tenho chance de reagir contra os golpes de meu mestre, ele parece enlouquecido e me ataca sem piedade. E o resultado é este... estou arrebentado. Não sei como consigo forças pra me levantar no dia seguinte... Não é verdade, eu sei, sim. Esmeralda. É ela quem me dá forças para me reerguer. Ela é meu oásis em meio a este deserto de dor e sofrimento no qual me encontro confinado. Se ela não estivesse aqui, acho que já teria enlouquecido. Esmeralda é filha de meu mestre. Ela é linda, parecida com Shun, a não ser pela cor dos cabelos que são louros e olhos verdes, enquanto que os cabelos de Shun são verdes e os olhos azuis. Ela vem me ver escondida do pai, cuida de meus ferimentos enquanto me anima a continuar lutando, pois ela sabe que só quando tiver a armadura é que poderei reencontrar meu irmão. Eu continuo caído no chão do quarto enquanto todos esses pensamentos me vêm à cabeça, minha respiração está difícil, pois meu peito dói quando respiro. Eu escuto o barulho da porta de meu quarto se abrindo. Fecho os olhos, sei que é ela. Sinto o perfume dela encher o ambiente e imediatamente uma sensação de paz toma todo o meu ser. 

 **_Esmeralda_**

            Eu vivo nesta ilha já há muito tempo. Não gosto daqui. É um lugar sombrio e praticamente sem vida. Meu pai é o mestre, encarregado de treinar os aspirantes a cavaleiro. Por muito tempo, ninguém apareceu por aqui até aquele dia, cinco anos atrás... Ikki chegou disposto a conquistar a Armadura de Fênix. Quando vi aquele garoto chegar pensei que ele fosse maluco por vir espontaneamente para um lugar como este, mas quando ele me contou seus motivos... eu o compreendi e admirei. Ele veio no lugar do irmão, e não foi assim tão espontaneamente como eu pensei. Eles e os amigos tinham sido enviados para diversas partes do mundo afim conquistar as Sagradas Armaduras de Bronze. Shun, irmão de Ikki é quem deveria vir para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, mas Ikki se ofereceu para vir em seu lugar, pois Shun era muito pequeno e provavelmente não agüentaria o árduo treinamento imposto por meu pai. Ikki é forte e até mesmo ele às vezes fraqueja. Eu assistia aos treinos de longe e ouvia quando meu pai dizia para ele que se quisesse conquistar a Sagrada Armadura de Fênix, ele que deveria odiar a todos, o irmão inclusive. Eu nunca concordei com aquilo. Eu assistia a tudo horrorizada. Ikki não conseguia odiar Shun e isso causava a ira de meu pai que o atacava sem piedade, depois o arrastava até seu quarto e o deixava caído no chão. Eu não podia ficar vendo Ikki todo machucado e não fazer nada, por isso eu ia escondida até o quarto dele para cuidar de seus ferimentos... e aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Trago uma tina com água quente e alguns panos limpos. Chego em frente ao quarto dele e entro. Encontro-o caído de bruços no chão do quarto. Suas costas nuas estão repletas de hematomas, vergões, arranhões e sangue. O resto de seu corpo não deve estar diferente. Como eu queria poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Evitar esse sofrimento ao qual ele é submetido todos os dias nos últimos cinco anos. 

**_Ikki_**

            Eu a ouço me chamar, mas ainda não tenho forças para responder-lhe. Ela se ajoelha ao meu lado e eu sinto quando ela desliza um pano úmido sobre minhas costas. Eu me crispo, apesar do toque dela ser suave, eu não consigo evitar, a dor é dilacerante. 

- Ikki... – ouço-a dizer. Sua voz carregada de dor. Com se ela sentisse a minha dor. Não queria que ela me visse assim. Não queria lhe causar esta dor. Ela termina de limpar as minhas costas e pega-me pelos ombros para virar-me e me colocar sentado. Sinto-me um inútil, não consigo fazer nada para ajudá-la. Ela me vira para si com dificuldade. Apóia minha cabeça em seu braço e eu sinto quando ela novamente desliza o pano úmido em meu rosto, peito e braços, limpando meus ferimentos. Eu faço um esforço sobre-humano e descerro os olhos. Minha vista está embaçada e eu pisco algumas vezes para clarear minha visão. Então... eu a vejo claramente e posso ver também as lágrimas que escorrem por seu rosto delicado. Ela chora por mim. Eu me sinto estranho. Os sentimentos que me tomam nesse momento são conflitantes. Sinto-me mal por vê-la sofrer por minha causa, mas ao mesmo tempo é muito bom saber que ela se importa comigo. 

- E... Es... meral... – meu peito doía com o esforço, mas eu precisava acalmá-la de alguma forma, mas ela coloca os dedos sobre meus lábios, impedindo-me de falar. 

- Não fale, Ikki. Você precisa se recuperar – ela falou enquanto continuava a limpar meus ferimentos. Ela recomeçou a chorar – Ah, Ikki! Eu sinto tanto! Não queria que passasse por isso! – não queria vê-la chorar daquele jeito nunca mais.

****

**_Esmeralda_**

            Eu o chamo, mas ele não consegue me responder, não consegue sequer se mexer. Eu me ajoelho ao seu lado e umedeço um pano na água e passo em suas costas, para limpar os ferimento. Percebo ele se crispar ao meu toque. Não consigo ser cuidadosa como deveria. Ele deve estar sentindo muita dor. 

- Ikki... – eu digo, vê-lo nesse estado me machuca de uma forma que não consigo explicar. Eu termino de limpar suas costas e pego-o pelos ombros para virá-lo e frente pra mim. Ele está tão fraco que não consegue fazer nada para me ajudar. Sei que ele deve se sentir mal com isso. Ele depender dos outros. Eu o viro com dificuldade, Ikki é pesado. Apóio sua cabeça em meu braço e passo novamente o pano úmido em seu rosto, peito e braços, limpando seus ferimentos. Eu vejo quando ele se esforça para entreabrir os olhos. Ele pisca algumas vezes, provavelmente para clarear a visão e então... eu vejo seus belos olhos azuis escuros fixos em meu rosto e ele pode ver as lágrimas que escorrem, e que eu tentei a todo custo deter. Sei que ele não gosta de me ver chorar. Mas não consigo evitar. É doloroso ver seu sofrimento. 

- E... Es... meral... – ele tenta falar algo para me acalmar. Eu sei o quanto ele se importa comigo, mas eu coloco os dedos sobre seus lábios, impedindo-o de falar. Não sou eu quem precisa ser confortada.

- Não fale, Ikki. Você precisa se recuperar – eu falo e continuo a limpar seus ferimentos. Não consigo evitar e torno a chorar - Ah, Ikki! Eu sinto tanto! Não queria que passasse por isso! – não queria vê-la machucado daquele jeito nunca mais.

**_Ikki_**

            Com a ajuda de Esmeralda, eu consegui caminhar até a cama. Depois de me ajudar a deitar, ela trouxe um prato de comida e me ajudou a comer. Sinto-me ridículo quando ela faz isso, mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto agradecido pelo carinho que ela tem comigo. Ela sorri. Devo estar parecendo um idiota. Ela acabou de sair. Eu estou aqui deitado, pensando. Se não fosse pela presença dela neste lugar... acho que eu já teria enlouquecido ou até mesmo... morrido. É ela quem me anima, cuida de mim e me faz ter forças pra seguir em frente. Um sorriso me vem ao rosto ao lembrar dos poucos momentos que passamos juntos. Quando eu finalmente conquistar a armadura sagrada, a levarei embora daqui. Eu fecho meus olhos e o rosto dela me vem à mente mais uma vez e pensando nela... eu finalmente adormeço.

**_Esmeralda _****__**

            Eu o ajudo a caminhar até a cama e depois de ajudá-lo a deitar-se eu vou buscar um prato de comida e o ajudo a comer. Nesses momentos eu me permito sorrir. A cara que Ikki faz enquanto eu estou lhe dando de comer é muito engraçada. Ele tenta disfarçar, mas seu embaraço é palpável. Eu saio do quarto. Tenho que tomar cuidado para que meu pai não me veja. Não sei o que ele pode fazer com Ikki se souber que eu o estou ajudando. Esgueiro-me pela casa e chego até meu quarto. Tomo um banho e troco de roupa, preparando-me para dormir. Deito-me na cama e penso nele. Como ele consegue agüentar tanto sofrimento? Faço o que está a meu alcance para não permitir que ele desista. Lembro-lhe a cada instante que ele tem um irmão esperando por ele. Espero que ele consiga esta bendita armadura e saia deste lugar que só lhe causa sofrimento. Sentirei saudades dele, mas prefiro vê-lo feliz, mesmo que pra isso ele tenha que ficar longe de mim. Seu rosto me vem à mente mais uma vez e pensando nele... eu finalmente adormeço.

**_Ikki_**

            A luz do sol entra pela janela e bate diretamente sobre meus olhos. Amanheceu e mais um dia de treinamento tem início. Eu me levanto. Meu corpo ainda dói, mas é uma dor suportável. Entro no banheiro e tomo um banho. Pode parecer tolice... tomar um banho para começar a treinar... mas eu preciso, me ajuda a relaxar e também diminui a dor. Eu coloco a minha roupa de treino e vou para terreno onde meu mestre e eu costumamos treinar. Eu fico a espera durante alguns minutos, pela primeira vez em cinco anos meu mestre está atrasado. Os minutos vão passando e nada. De repente eu ouço aquela doce e melodiosa voz que aquece meu coração me chamando. Viro-me e vejo Esmeralda vindo correndo alegremente ao meu encontro.

- Ikki – ela se aproxima de mim e pega minha mão puxando-me para segui-la – Venha! Quero te mostrar uma coisa – ela fala. Parece uma criança querendo mostrar um brinquedo novo. Sua alegria é contagiante e me envolve completamente. Nós subimos uma pequena colina e quando chegamos lá em cima... meus olhos são agraciados com uma visão deslumbrante. Ela se volta para mim, ainda segurando minha mão – É lindo não é? – pergunta Esmeralda olhando-me nos olhos. Eu olho para aquela paisagem. Estou sem palavras para descrevê-la. Em um lugar tão árido, um deserto... estava o mais lindo campo de lírios brancos que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Eu olhei para ela e sorri. Aqueles lírios eram como ela... tinham trazido a beleza para aquele lugar sem vida como ela a tinha trazido para o meu coração. Ela continua a me puxar até que estamos entre os lírios. Naquele momento meus sentimentos estavam à flor da pele, eu precisava revelá-los a ela. Eu apertei a mão dela na minha e olhei fixamente em seus olhos.

- Esmeralda... eu... – mas um brado me interrompe.

- ENTÃO FOI AQUI QUE VOCÊ SE ESCONDEU, SEU PROGETO DE CAVALEIRO – eu olhei para trás e vi o meu mestre parado no alto da colina, nos encarando. Eu entrei na frente de Esmeralda e encarei meu mestre. Dei alguns passos em sua direção. Ele continuava a falar coisas para me provocar. Atacou-me e por um instante eu senti a raiva tomar meu corpo e ele percebeu. Mas foi por um breve instante eu me refiz. Então ele se enfureceu e desferiu um golpe contra mim, mas este pegou de raspão em minha testa...

- AAAGGHHH... IKKIII!!!!! – eu ouvi o grito dela e um mau pressentimento tomou meu corpo.

**_Esmeralda_**

            Amanheceu. Eu me levanto e vou para o banheiro tomar um banho. Maus pensamentos logo se desviam para Ikki. Espero que meu pai que não o machuque tanto hoje, ou melhor, espero que Ikki o derrote hoje. Eu saio de casa para dar uma volta, prefiro não estar em casa quando meu pai acorda. Ando por um caminho que nunca tinha seguido antes e vejo a coisa mais linda que já vi em minha via. Volto correndo. Tenho que mostrar este lugar a Ikki. Chego ao terreno onde ele e meu pai costumam treinar, mas Ikki está sozinho. Estranhamente meu pai está atrasado. Melhor assim. Eu corro até ele e o chamo. Ele se vira ao me ouvir chamar. Eu corro o mais rápido que posso. Não me sentia feliz assim há muito tempo. Tenho que compartilhar essa felicidade com ele. 

- Ikki – eu me aproximo dele e pego sua mão e o puxo para que me siga – Venha! Quero te mostrar uma coisa – falo sem mais explicações. Pareço uma criança querendo mostrar um brinquedo novo. Sinto que ele está feliz também, sem nem mesmo saber porque. Nós subimos uma pequena colina e quando chegamos lá em cima... eu paro para que ele possa ter uma visão completa do local. Eu torno a olhar pra ele, ainda segurando sua mão – É lindo não é? – pergunto olhando-o nos olhos. Ele olha para a paisagem, parece não acreditar em seus olhos. Ele não tem palavras para descrevê-la, exatamente como eu quando a vi... o mais lindo campo de lírios brancos que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Ele olha pra mim e sorri. Aqueles lírios são como seu sorriso... eles tinham trazido àquele lugar sem vida tanta beleza, como o sorriso de Ikki trazia ao meu coração. Eu o puxo até que estamos entre os lírios. Eu me sentia em paz e tão feliz por estar ali com ele. Eu sinto ele apertar a minha mão e olho para ele. Seu olhar é tão intenso que me tira o fôlego. 

- Esmeralda... eu... – mas um brado o interrompe.

- ENTÃO FOI AQUI QUE VOCÊ SE ESCONDEU, SEU PROGETO DE CAVALEIRO – Ikki olhou para trás e quando ele se moveu eu pude ver meu pai parado no alto da colina, nos encarando. Ikki postou seu corpo na frente do meu e então deu alguns passos em direção a meu pai que dizia coisas para provocar a ira dele. Eu percebi que por um momento a raiva o tomou e meu pai percebeu, mas Ikki se refez o que fez com que meu pai se enfurecesse com ele desferisse um golpe terrível contra ele...

- AAAGGHHH... IKKIII!!!!! – eu gritei, senti uma dor pungente em meu peito.

**_Ikki_**

                O grito dela gelou meu sangue e eu me virei para olhar pra ela. Eu me virei e o pânico tomou meu corpo. Vi o sangue manchar o vestido dela. Ela tinha sido atingida no peito. Eu corri para ela e a tomei em meus braços.

- Esmeralda... – murmurei. Ela abriu os olhos e me fitou. As lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Nossa felicidade durara tão pouco.

- Ikki... nã... não desista, Ikki... – ela segurou minha mão e a apertou com força.

- Esmeralda... – eu queria fazer algo por ela, mas não sabia o que. Eu estava apavorado. 

- Você vai conseguir... vai... reencontrar... seu irmão... Ikki... eu... – seus olhos perderam o brilho e lentamente se fecharam, sua cabeça tombou para o lado e seu aperto na minha mão afrouxou.  Eu a olhava incrédulo. Não podia estar acontecendo.

- Esmeralda... – eu a chamei. Uma vã esperança de que ela estivesse bem. Quando finalmente me dei conta de que ela estava morta... – ESMERAAALDAAAAAAA!!!!!!! – eu havia morrido com ela. Eu a abracei e chorei. Perdi naquele momento uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. A pessoa que esteve ao meu lado nos últimos cinco anos. Minha única razão de viver naquele lugar inóspito. A única mulher que amei em toda a minha vida.

- Essa tola não devia ter se metido – eu ouvi a voz daquele ser desprezível. Eu abri meus olhos ao ouvi-lo. Deitei Esmeralda no chão e me levantei. Virei-me para encará-lo. 

- COMO PÔDE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COM SUA PR"PRIA FILHA?!!! - Eu era a imagem da dor.

- Ela não devia ter vindo até aqui – sua calma ao dizer essas palavras me deixaram louco.

- DESGRAÇADO!!! ELA ERA SUA FILHA!!!!! MALDITO!!!!!!! – eu o ataco com uma fúria desvairada. 

- Isso Ikki! Odeie-me! Se quiser conquistar a armadura você tem que odiar a tudo e a todos! – a cada palavra que saia da boca daquele desgraçado, era como se uma nova explosão de ódio ocorresse dentro de mim. Eu continuo sem trégua, descontando toda a raiva que estava sentindo... até que num último golpe... eu o mato. Eu dou às costas. A Armadura Sagrada de Fênix vem até mim e veste meu corpo. O antigo Ikki está morto e em seu lugar, surge uma pessoa fria e desprovida de sentimentos. A cicatriz em minha testa serve para lembrar de outra, que me foi realmente dolorosa. A cicatriz deixada em meu coração.

**_Esmeralda_**

                A última coisa que vi antes de cair no chão, foi o rosto assustado de Ikki. Eu senti uma dor dilacerante em meu peito. Ikki corre até mim e me toma em seus braços. Nossa felicidade durara tão pouco.

- Esmeralda... – eu o ouço murmurar. Abro meus olhos e o fito. Vejo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Nunca tinha visto Ikki chorar antes.

- Ikki... nã... não desista, Ikki... – eu seguro a mão dele e a aperto com força. Ele olha para nossas mãos e em seguida para meus olhos novamente. Eu sinto o sangue na garganta. Minha vista fica turva. Sinto meu corpo ficar frio. 

- Esmeralda... – eu vi o quanto ele estava apavorado. Não há mais nada a fazer. É só uma questão de segundos. 

- Você vai conseguir... vai... reencontrar... seu irmão... Ikki... eu...

**_Ikki_**

            Depois de tudo o que acontecera, eu reencontrei meu irmão, mas não foi um reencontro amigável. Eu o ataquei, pode-se dizer que a traição, pois Shun não esperava que eu fizesse uma coisa daquelas. Eu tinha uma única meta: Roubar a Armadura de Ouro de Sagitário. Eu convoquei os Cavaleiros negros, que foram sendo vencidos um a um pelos Cavaleiros de bronze. Shun me defendeu até neste momento, o que custou caro a Hyoga. Eu o atingi no peito, formando um rombo em sua armadura. Quando tirei a mão de dentro do buraco causado pelo meu golpe, vi que estava enrolado em meu braço um crucifixo com a cruz do Norte. Esse crucifixo fora presente da mãe de Hyoga e salvara-lhe a vida. Eu tento atacar Hyoga uma segunda vez, dessa feita com o Golpe Fantasma, mas do local em que eu atingira o Cavaleiro de Cisne surgiu um escudo de gelo que refletiu meu golpe. Eu revivi o horror que foram aqueles cinco anos na Ilha da Rainha da Morte e a morte de minha amada Esmeralda. Apesar de tudo o que eu havia feito, Shun e os outros me perdoaram e eu pude me redimir, pois nesse mesmo dia apareceu Dócrates. Eu o enfrentei e consegui me redimir perante meu irmão e meus amigos, mas apesar dos esforços de Shun para evitar, fui derrotado naquela batalha. Todos achavam que eu estava morto, mas eu estava me restabelecendo em um vulcão. A Fênix renascia das cinzas, desta vez para fazer a coisa certa e honrar a confiança e dedicação que Esmeralda sempre teve por mim. Prometo fazer o meu melhor para proteger Atena e defender o mundo de todo mal. Tudo isso me mostrou que o ódio não leva nada, a não ser ao sofrimento e a solidão. O amor e a amizade são os alicerces da nossa vida, sem esses sentimentos não somos nada. Depois de tudo o que eu passei em minha vida, finalmente compreendi isso. Meu mestre estava errado. O ódio não constrói nada, apenas destrói tudo a nossa volta e nós mesmos.

**~ * ~ * ~ Fim ~ * ~ * ~**


End file.
